Current techniques in pulse Fourier transform and rapid scan correlation nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy at high magnetic field strengths (4.7T and 11.1T) will be applied to studies of protein structure and function. Proteins to be investigated include several serine proteinases, ovomucoids from closely related species, phosphoglucomutase, and enzymes in the aromatic amino acid biosynthetic pathway.